The research on this project was finished last year. In this grant period a manuscript entitled "Tritiodesilylation Reactions via the Brook Rearrangement: Synthesis of [3-3H]epi-cholesterol" was revised to include some new data. The manuscript is in the process of final revision for submission to an appropriate Journal.